Legends of Gotham
by Queen Diamond Serenity
Summary: Gotham City was a city that once held a bright future hopes and dreams it was the promised land of New Jersey but a shadow fell upon it and taking its shine of glory away. Oswald Cobblepot for warned the city that dark days we're coming (James Gordon in particular) no one believed him they all thought he was crazy... until now. Read full summary inside.
1. Chapter one: The Quick Run Down

**Summary:**

 _Gotham City was a city that once held a bright future hopes and dreams it was the promised land of New Jersey but a shadow fell upon it and taking its shine of glory away. Oswald Cobblepot for warned the city that dark days we're coming (James Gordon in particular) no one believed him they all thought he was crazy until now. James and Oswald have a very rocky past way back during the old days when drug lords and crime families and the possibility of secret societies we're at an all time high. James St Patrick, alias Ghost pampered in the drug ring by a man that goes by the name Kane left his chilling mark on Gotham._

 _With a secret love affair with a high school sweetheart Angela the woman he truly loved putting himself at odds with his wife his best friend Tommy and all that was connected to him. A man Gordon was hell-bent on bringing down. But Ghost made a lot of enemies that got to him before Gordon could and even two out of the three children he and his wife Tasha produced. After the death of her husband and two older children, the Queenpin of Gotham found herself forced into a you-have-no-choice ultimatum in order to clear herself of all the ties from the illegal trades that connected her to her husband's regime. So she with her surviving child disappeared from Gotham and was never heard of again carrying the bitterness, hatred and resentment for Angela a woman who was an FBI agent, a woman that gave birth to her husband's bastard child, the woman she will forever blame for the demise of the empire that her and Ghost had built._

 _With Ghost out of the way, it was good business for all the other crime families and things were looking up for them for many years._

 _Until a young boy with eyes that held the terrifying memory of watching his parents gun down grew into a man that dare to step up and do what no one like no other would do._

 _Harleen Quinzel a young girl coming into Gotham City looking for the opportunity to take advantage of its well-known education system, tried to take on the challenge of rehabilitating the notorious Crown Prince of Crime the Joke. She had fallen prey to his intoxicating manipulating spell for years together they would battle it out with the Dark Knight time and time again. Within this time Harley Quinn found herself being drawn closer and closer to the Dark Knight like a moth to the flame. The Caped Crusader having a desire in his eyes for the Harlequin just the same, welcomed her infatuation with open arms, a new chapter of a forbidden passionate love affair unfold. In this story you will find yourself thrust back and forth through time past and present for their one in the same. Twists and turns emotional roller coasters as you read the tales of betrayal, lust, love, forbidden passion and broken promises. Mysteries beyond what you ever seen for with in one woman a shocking chilling revelation lives within, revealing that the people of Gotham connected to this prophecy heroes and villains alike are tied and connected together in more ways than one._

This is the cast

 **Pia Mia** as Harley Quinn

 **David Gandy** as Bruce Wayne/Batman

 **Jacey Pacino Elthalion** as Jason Todd

 **Shavni Vinson** as Liliana Isley Dent-OC

 **Kathryn McCormick** as Rosella Isley Dent-OC

 **Catherine Zeta Jones** as Talia Al Ghoul

 **Alicia Silverstone** as Barbara Gordon/batgirl

 **Lily Aldridge** as Catwoman

 **Sean O'Pry** as Richard "Dick" Grayson/Nightwing

 **Tyson Ballou** as Damian Wayne

 **Travis Hanson** as Tim Drake

 **Candice Swanepoel** as Starfire/Koriand'r

 **Aaliyah Haughton** as Patricia Bergman Masci-OC

 **Idris Elba** as Isaac Masci-OC

 **Omari Hardwick** as James "Ghost" St. Patrick

 **Naturi Naughton** as Tasha St. Patrick

 **Lela Loren** as Angela Valdes

 **Joseph Sikora** as Tommy Egan

 **Viola Davis** as Amanda Waller

 **Vanessa Hudgens** as Helena Wayne

 **A/N** : As a child I faithfully watch Batman the Animated Series and even back then I noticed the chemistry between Batman and Harley Quinn. Recently me surfing on youtube I came across a clip from an episode of the series called Harley's holiday. It was a very memorable episode simply because she kissed the Dark Knight not once but twice and from there on shipping these two begin buzzing throughout my head. Many scenarios played out and this is one of many I decided to show the world first. The trilogy thats ahead of us was inspired by Harley's holiday or should I say that's the episode that started it all and then I decided to do a crossover with Starz hit TV series Power. If you haven't looked at it I advise you to watch it it's an awesome TV show with a lot of action I will also be taking some elements from the TV show Gotham.

This story takes place a couple of years or so after Arkham Knight

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters that I will be using from DC Universe or the Starz TV show Power.

I do have some OC though.

 **Chapter one:** _The Quick Run Down_

 _If you could, if you would,_

 _Open your eyes,_

 _See the fire burning deep in the recesses of your mind,_

 _If you would, if you could, please open the corner upon the window and let some light shine._

 _Or has the darkness become so bright that you cannot bear it?_

 _Or is it that you cannot see it because you are blinded by the darkness of your ever ending doom_

-Blood of a lion

* * *

It was August 4th and during this particular month around this time of the year, was very sentimental to Gotham. Mayor James Gordon formerly known as Commissioner Gordon along with the help of the bat family officially made the month of August Batman Wayne Appreciation Month. On August 15th, which held the anniversary of his death would hold a festival in his honor given the name the Dark Knight Festival. This festival went on for a week. There were many things that would be going on this month.

During this time Gotham managed to attract a lot of tourists from around many places people from all walks of life.

Enjoying the Living Mardi Gras that Gotham became. All the wondrous parties, food stands, tents set up everywhere from block to block. The elegant bright lights that shined through and over the city at night; beautiful decorations in honor of the caped crusader. musicians and dancers, Acrobat performances, actress and actors doing reenactment routines of Batman's most remember-able battles. People he knew personally that were either from his circle of friends or people he rescued would come before the crowds in Gotham square to share their stories.

One cannot put in words how amazing this time of year in Gotham was it was a time of joy and celebration and appreciation for what he did for this city as Batman and as Bruce Wayne who would have ever thought they were one in the same who would have thought a playboy billionaire who was known for his arrogance and sometimes aloft behavior (even though he was very charitable) was the Dark Knight vigilante that the city didn't deserve but yet needed.

Since his passing crime had cut down at some what a high rate some of the major villains of The Dark Knight rogue gallery turned over a new leaf. Harvey Dent now rehabilitated in spite of losing his first love Poison Ivy from her last heroic deed to demolish the fear toxin that overtook Gotham leaving behind there two daughters Liliana and Rosella, started a new life with his young bride name Annabelle Mitchell who was expecting their first child together a little boy. In the wake of Dents new life he went on to write two memoirs of his life and experiences in Gotham naming one book Flipping The Coin and the other A Tale of Two Faces which went on to be bestsellers.

Slade escape from GCPD and disappeared, Firefly had died of some unknown illness. The Riddler seem to be keeping a low key profile nowadays being that he didn't have the Batman around with his narcissistic riddles but you can never be too sure with him because usually when he was very quiet he was plotting something.

Oswald Cobblepot the penguin who was also long ago given the nickname the prophet due to his insightful mind and being able to predict things at ease was out of the clear as well only because they didn't have enough evidence to slam him with the recent criminal activity that was taking place in the city Nightwing felt the need to keep a close eye on him simply for Cobblepot's rather suspicious encounters with Amanda Waller.

Nightwing and Robin including Starfire were investigating Amanda Waller and Lex Luthor...due to an anonymous tip that they were both somehow involved in Scarecrow and the Arkham Knights operation concerning Gotham five years ago.

Nightwing confronted Jason Todd concerning this and when approached the former Arkham Knight simply stated "my crusade against my father was personal and had nothing to do with Crane. However, being that I knew him better than any of his enemies I just simply assisted him with his personal battle against my father."

"I'm not buying it Jason, the Milita where a powerful armed force you had to have had these resources financed by someone of higher regard." Nightwing kept a stern look on Jason with his arms folded and his lips formed into frown yet his posture was calm.

Jason the once Arkham Knight now turn Red Hood kept silent for the moment as he too displayed a similar calm cool collected disposition before slowly turning his face away from Nightwing looking over the ocean bay as they stood on top an abandoned building

"So you think I'm lying?" Red Hood asked the man who was like his brother without looking his direction.

Nightwing said nothing just continue to glare through his mask.

"Ah, not saying I'm lying," that was when Red Hood turned to Nightwing with a smirk. "You're just saying I'm not telling you everything."

As always. He didn't have to wait for Nightwing to say it, he already knew what he was thinking that was one of the back and forth of their bat Brotherhood relationship.

"You're not," Nightwing begin to reward Red Hood with a simular smirk as he walked closer towards him as the winds gust begin to pick up. A herd of seagulls flocking above them the waves of the ocean bay roaring beneath them on the Far East End across the dock. Fishing boat bells could be heard ringing.

"The man who raised us both was a man with a brilliant mind playing foolish doesn't look good on either of us." Nightwing went on to say.

"Sometimes you gotta act a fool in order to fool the fool that believes they're fooling you.

That's the strategy my dear old father taught us is it not?"

"And how does that strategy pertains to me Hood?"

It doesn't personally; blame it out of force habits,"

A lot of the Bat families interactions we're out of forced habit. A majority of their brain became everything The Dark Knight taught them.

All of Batman's wisdom knowledge and understanding instilled within them.

A silence was between them as the afternoon Sun gleamed on them a cool breeze ripples the air they knew the other was thinking about him then. Dick wondered if Jason mentally beat himself for what transpired in Gotham a few years back.

Also the things that happened around the time Jason had died, that Jason was unaware of and the reasons why the Bat family broke up. Jason knew that he was somewhat a part of the reason of the falling out. His death tore something within the clan. Jason was somewhat brainwashed into his hatred and resentment towards his father, but Dick...that was a completely different story.

Something he'd like to forget about all together they say you should forgive and forget. Dick made his peace with all that happened all those years ago but it was hard to forget it was hard to not think about it sometimes.

"You know I don't think we should give Bruce all the credit Jason, as far as you're concerned I don't think it's all an act your mother plays a part in your ditzy nature." Nightwing then chuckled.

Jason smiled at the mention of his mother.

That smile then turned into somewhat of a frown with the thoughts of her current state he was pulled out of his thoughts as he seen a church owl circle around a water tower before finally sitting on one of the surrounding poles connected to it.

Odd...

Nightwing studied Red Hood carefully they're trailing off was getting him off track with his investigation. As much as he wanted the small talk this meeting was solely based on business at the moment.

Red who gave a knowing look, let out a soft sigh as he placed one hand on his head and slightly shook his head back and forth with his eyes lazily on Nightwing. "Listen Nightwing...the truth, the honest truth, I don't know who financed me I don't even know how I'm alive..."

His words trailed off for a moment as the hoot sounds coming from the owl ran through his ears.

"You know my father had a lot of enemies it could have been anyone using my hatred that I had at the time for their own vendetta. I didn't really care how I was going to get revenge as long as I got it so I didn't care to look deeply into this." He finished with assurity. And made a quick hand gesture to his statement.

Nightwing nodded in belief he really had no choice but to give Red Hood a pass because he really was out of his mind at the time.

Even though Red Hood was cleared (for now) this investigation was far from over. The fear toxins that threaten Gotham City was just the beginning fear gases were released in Bludhavan around the time the mysterious cloaked figure who saved a wealthy family in Crime Alley from being mugged had surfaced a few months after Bruce Wayne's death. Whatever this thing was it appear to be using fear toxin. This cloaked figure quickly became Gotham's urban legend civilians and criminals alike believing that Batman still lives on and fights crime as a phantom.

Whoever this mysterious so-called phantom was he was under the bat family's interest because whenever criminals came into contact with this mysterious being authorities reported after arriving to the crime scenes the criminals had seem to be displaying behavior quite similar to those who have been exposed to the fear toxin in the past and present.

Everything about this was just sharted in mystery. The Bat family interrogated everyone they were led to believe that had some involvement within this. The crime families of Gotham the Mafia and gang members alike but they were led to one dead in after another.

There is only one other person that wasn't questioned and that was simply because he was dead.

"Too bad you can't question Crane." Red Hood said with a sigh folding his arms smoothly as he stared off into the distance.

"Yeah, something I should fashionably thank your mother for." Nightwing said.

Nightwing of course didn't care that Scarecrow was dead. He was just upset that it was done at the wrong time he was actually the first person that Nightwing wanted to question. However, Crane was still out of his mind driven mad by his own fear toxin. By the time the Scarecrow regain some level of sanity he was silenced forever by a woman that was driven to madness.

Red Hood was about to make reference to Nightwings statement but was cut off by the vibrations that went off on the side of his waist each member of the bat family had walkie talkie device communicators that were either build inside of their gloves are next to their ears each had a private cell phone as well concerning work related things it was untraceable as well.

They use the cell phones as calling cards for clients and to spook unexpected villains surprise phone calls to them was one of their favorites.

But of course when you have a bratty kid sister they usually like to call for their own little teenage nonsense.

Red Hood thought himself as he looked at the cell phone screen seeing Helena's name flash across.

"Hey kiddo if you're not anywhere bleeding to death or haven't been kidnapped by one of the rogue galleries thugs I don't have time for your silly shenanigans so this better be important," he said with a stern voice.

"Oh please you talk as if the only time I ever really call you is the bother you with my Teenage Drama Queen madness!" Helena said smirking on the other end.

There was a long pause his silence says everything that her ears didn't hear.

"Ok so what if I do...sometimes though...but...this time l-I'm for real I need to see you its very important I'm at my mom's apartment I'll tell you everything when you get here ok," she had a very soft spoken voice very silky.

Nightwing stood by as the ongoing conversation between the siblings carried out. Throughout the years Nightwing noted that they were only siblings by DNA they look so much alike yet very very different from each other. Helena had a very bubbly personality the super happy fun girl type. Memories of the family being together at Wayne Manor would be consistent of her being the prankster she seemed nothing like her parents Bruce and Selina. However, Alfred once noted that before Bruce lost his parents he was a lot like Helena he was very bubbly and was the practical jokester of the household.

But of course it was not over the top like Helena was.

And then there was two other younger sisters that were conceived between the union of Red Hood's parents Aaliya and Jade.

Aaliya was a daddies girl. She took her fathers death very bad. Her depression over his death caused her to become withdrawn. And then there was Jade the daughter that Bruce Wayne never got to meet. Her mother found out she was pregnant with her a couple of months after he died she never got to meet him yet she was so much like him.

And then there was Damian and well that's a whole nother story...

Jason finished his phone conversation with his sister with a sigh as he tucked it back to the side of his waist and then looking on to Nightwing.

"Helping her pick out a dress? Or maybe she needs you to intimidate one of her boyfriends? Or take her and her friends joyriding whichever one, I understand it concludes our session for now." Nightwing said with a grin and a chuckle.

Based off of the tone in her voice surprisingly for once he was hoping it would be either of those but she sounded pretty worried Jason rubbed his chin as thoughts ran his mind.

"No, I don't think it's none of those not this time and yes our session is concluded for now." Red Hood said without looking in Dick's direction.

There was really nothing else left to say at the moment Nightwing turned his face as well looking towards the afternoon sky it was just something about the atmosphere, the scenery, that brought old memories to Grayson. When Batman was around and they'd be on rooftops and would have different conversations on life in general. Taking in all the words that Batman expected of them and with everything stacked against the back family now, he was wondering if he could ever live up to those expectations even when he quit being at Batman side he wanted to make his mentor proud was something that stayed with him even when he didn't want it to anymore.

"Jason...listen I-" Nightwings words trailed off as he turn to have final words with a man who was like his brother.

But Red Hood was gone.

Nightwing kept a straight composure.

"...forced habits."

With a deep sigh he decided to turn in for the moment and go back to his apartment in Blüdhaven Starfire would be waiting for him like always

The thought of having her to go home to was very warm and welcoming.

He took out his grapple prepared to make way on to the next building and on to the next but he stood still and slowly turned his head to the side looking behind him. For some reason he felt uneasy he squinted his eyes as he thought maybe he was just being a little paranoid but living the life he lived would do that to you sometimes. He quickly shakes it off as he shot his grapple into the next building and made his way off of the abandoned building content with the thoughts that a normal life waited for him...somewhat of a normal life.

As the abandoned building that Nightwing and Red Hood previously stood upon once again regained its meaning the owl that was resting upon the water tower decided it was time to retreat as well. Owls are never seen during the hours of sunlight expecially resting on water towers a strange thing indeed. The owl quickly flew further down to a building over that Outlook the abandoned building and rested its clawed feet upon the shoulder of a cloaked figure the dark mysterious figure slowly pulled a cell phone from their front pocket press the speed dial button as they looked straight ahead.

"Miss Waller, your presence is much needed." The mysterious voice said ever so, calmly.

But this was Gotham and nothing out of the ordinary was unordinary it was the norm and it was abound.

* * *

 _This was their secret place a place where they dared to further explore their forbidden passion if walls could talk, they would have a lot to say but these were no particular walls these were the walls of a bat cave so these walls wouldn't speak if they could they had no intent to betray their master nor his mistress. The whole land that was known as Wayne Manor the surface and beneath it held the family secrets the enemy known as scarecrow was able to unmask one secret but no one else would have the rest of them. It had been 3 weeks since the Batman was unmasked and for those three weeks he barricaded himself and his loved ones in prison with in Wayne Manor walls. All kinds of reporters and tabloids visionaries Swamp the yards of Wayne Manor hoping to get a word out of Bruce Wayne who the world now knew as Batman._

 _They showed up every day he refused to come out their presence became less and less and just when he thought that they had given up they would surprised him with another visit screaming for him to come out begging for his presence but they fell on deaf ears._

 _The only sounds the Batmans ear waves acknowledge where the sounds of moaning pleasure that came from the Harlequins sweet voice. As his kiss cress her tear soaked cheeks his strong hands roaming her secret places. Their body's rocking ever so closely in time she bit her lower lip only to be slipped away from her teeth's tight grip as a powerful gasp from her throat released. Her arms wrapping tightly around his waist as her fingernails made a tight grip on his back as she felt the climax building threatening to overtake her._

 _"Don't be afraid let me take you there, give me what's mine." He whispered huskily not taking his eyes off her for a second._

 _And she did it._

 _But not alone._

 _It took it's hold on them both._

 _They had been through so much throughout the years through so many twists and turns their love challenged and tested a love that was never supposed to be but somehow stood the test of time. Dared to prove the world wrong. Somehow through the rocky waves they were able to find that middle ground and just when everything was finally coming together just when they finally could breathe it all went up in smoke and ashes._

 _BOOM!_

Harley Quinn's eyes quickly fluttered open from its sleep from the explosive sound yet her body stood at a standstill as it lied softly in place on the comfort of her bed staring her gaze upward. The room was pitch black forcing her vision to take time adjusting to her surroundings as her left hand slowly roamed the left side of her bed cressing a spot that was meant for a second suitor hoping he was there but there was no one there beside her she was alone

"Bruce..." His name a whisper on her lips not in the form of a question but more of a statement.

She slowly lifted herself up ever so slowly turning her head back and forth around the room with the face of childlike innocence with her hand still caressing and gliding the empty space of the bed it's slowly rolling its way underneath the pillow.

Lying underneath it was something of hers to treasure she pulled out of the frame that held the picture of her with the man she loved her eyes adjusted to the night now she knew where she was not that of the Batcave not that of Wayne Manor but in an asylum dreaming dreams that were intertwined with nightmares of her last night with the Dark Knight

She looked at the picture and begin to smile. "Ha, my B-Man," Chuckling as she continued. "You sure know how to get a girl's hopes up teasing me like that while I sleep."

Her smile begin to form into a very sad frown her eyes beginning to water from the pain of a broken heart and longing.

"My B-Man." She hug the picture frame tightly to her chest as silent tears rocked her form. Her long wavy hair flowing down her right side she slowly laid her body back down in a fetal position as she held the photo frame tightly as she cried herself back to sleep knowing full well she would be plagued with more dreams that was once reality.

Of what used to be...

 **A/N** **:** So there you have it folks that's the first chapter there's much much more to come. If the first chapter confuse you I'm just letting you know it's meant to do that this story will have a lot of suspense cliffhangers twists and turns I hope you enjoy roller coasters because this is basically what the story is. If I made any errors just let me know I'm trying to grow in My craft in writing so any constructive criticism will be very helpful.

Flaming Muse? Perfectly fine because well I love to talk shit back.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Scars May Not Settle

**Chapter Two:** Old Scars May Not Settle

 _You only see what your eyes want to see_

 _How can life be what you want it to be_

 _You're frozen_

 _When your heart's not open_

-Frozen, Madonna

Avalon is a borough in Cape May County, New Jersey, on Seven Mile Island.

Avalon borders Sea Isle City, Stone Harbor Borough, Middle Township and the Atlantic Ocean.

Avalon, famous for being a South Jersey seashore resort, has the motto "Cooler by a Mile", since it juts out into the Atlantic Ocean about a mile farther than other barrier islands.

The community is one of the most affluent communities along the Jersey Shore and is home to some of the most expensive real estate on the East Coast.

Avalon was given the nickname 'chicest beach' in the mid-Atlantic, the place to see women in diamonds and designer swimwear.

This city was home to a very small population, 2000 at the most, but that number grew during the summer with vacationers and seasonal residents.

5:30 a.m. still quite dark out in this oasis town, sunrise wouldn't be peeking its light on Avalon until 6:30 to 7 a.m. The part where the city was further inland and surrounded by less water held the residence of the Masci family.

Isaac and Patricia Masci, parents of 3 children 2 boys and a girl worked very hard over the years to build their first class citizen ship.

Both of their incomes put together pulled in six figures a year.

Isaac was an international tech promoter owning a small percentage of stocks in small corporations while Patricia earned her masters degree in psychology and along with it a PhD tagged. She was the daughter of Deborah and George Bergman, soul food restaurant owners naming their place of business Food For The Soul right in the neck of Brooklyn New York Patricia's family had moved to the big city when she was only 10 from Phoenix Arizona where she grew up.

She had met her husband through mutual friends during an engagement party. Isaac's father had died in a car accident when he was only five his little brother Gerald was only two. A drunk driver smashing into his car knocking his vehicle 100 feet away from the toll booth leaving the boy's mother Tilly to raise the two boys on her own.

She supported her family by working in a tailor store and also making homemade preserves she would sell from out of her home in Savannah, Georgia.

When the boys grew up of course they flew the nest like all birds do at a certain age coming to visit her from time to time. Her sons on there visiting occasions would try to convince her to move up north closer to them but she was a stubborn old woman. "I'm not leavin' good ol' Georgina," She'd exclaim while sitting in her rocking chair, crocheting. "This here be home, in this here we're Tilly be stayin'!"

The boys threw in the towel years of experience taught them it was best to let things be when it came to their mama. When her mind was made up, it was made up. And there was no changing it. That was until years later she had had an accident while shopping at a supermarket slipping on a watery spot on the floor and breaking her hip. Tilly Masci needed a hip replacement and physical therapy. Isaac told his mother that she was moving in with him and he wasn't going to hear her make a fuss about it.

She didn't, she gave in and now recited in the north of her son and daughter in laws beautifully modeled modern day beach house. five bedrooms, four and a half bath, a tiki and bar room, lounging area, living room which one side of the wall that was an entire aquarium unit with the different types of tropical fish. The master bedroom was downstairs with a small spiral staircase instilled inside that led to a balcony area.

It was 6 a.m. Patricia slowly rolled over to her right side in the king size bed she shared with her husband as she heard the alarm go off

She took in a deep breath through her nose as she moaned in a wine ish manner not wanting to move out of the comfort of her bed she was the backbone of her family the driving force it was a Tuesday and for the rest of the week she would be on paid vacation in regardless how much she wanted to stay snuggled up in bed she knew a wife's duty was 24/7 every morning she will get up and make sure her two older children we're getting ready for school the youngest she would drop off at pre-k

"Are you going to get that?" Isaac said referring to the alarm clock that was still going off.

"What choice do I have?" muttered Patricia.

Her hand snaked its way to the dresser and without her cinnamon colored eyes opening she pressed down on the button stopping the noisome alarm.

"Well," Isaac begin his coffee colored figure shifting closer to his caramel smooth wife. "There was always the option to continue to let it drive us nuts."

"But something tells me you wouldn't mind that at all" Isaac said sarcastically. Patricia's lips formed into a curly smile before she turned to face Isaac revealing her sparkling cinnamon touched eyes. "Are you making fun of my job again Oz"

He gave her a smirk as he looked down at her. "You love being around crazy people more than you do us Trisha."

"They're not crazy," her voice was flushed, she slowly slipped out of his embrace getting her robe that was a part of her purple silk gown set that was sitting on the arm of a laz-e boy chair.

She placed it on and slowly went for the lamp that was on the dresser and flicked it on. "Not crazy! Girl, you are dealing with people that believe they are pregnant with puppies due to a dog bite..." Patricia let out a soft sigh slowly turning her head to her husband's voice as he begin to speak again causing her to purse her lips together.

"Or what about that guy who believe he had all the answers to the world's problems by simply talking to weeks old bath water or better yet that Crazy Clown girl Hailey."

"Harley," she corrected without looking at him as her eyes were focused on things she needed to get the day started.

"Whatever the hell her name is, I don't like the idea of you dealing with her. Let's not forget she was like you looking to help people and came out crazy!" He exclaimed shaking his head at the thought of it.

"Isaac!" She said innocently.

"Woman I'm serious keep messing around next thing you know you'll be coming in this house dress like a rainbow," he warned in a jokingly manner.

Patricia had opened up Her long cabinet shaped dresser define something casual to wear. "So I'ma become a killer clown huh?" She said with a mocking look to her face as she decided on a pair of white leggings with a silky Gold tunic that was halter top v-neck shaped.

"Keep dealing with Blairsden hall and you might." He called to her as he headed towards the showers. She just shook her head at her husband's response. He just didn't understand but she understood why he would be concerned. Her reasons for working with Harley was different from Harleys reasons for dealing with the Joker. Patricia wasn't working with Harley for some big score she was working with her because she felt as though she could really help her and her time spent with Harley she was able to make a breakthrough. When she met Harley Pat was told she didn't even want to talk to none of the people that came before Patricia. But she was able to get Harley to open up. Her husband's paranoia was just that paranoia, Harley showed no signs of trying to manipulate or control or flip the script whatsoever. Harley Quinn once told Patricia the reason why she opened up to her is because she felt like Patricia truly cared.

Harley Quinn deep down was a sweet kind hearted person that was the victim of many unfortunate circumstances and heartbreaking tragedies.

What connected Patricia to Harley was the fact that Harley felt as though there was a piece of herself that was always missing. And that is something that Patricia could understand. She felt the same about her own life. Being blessed with a beautiful family, friends, the best that money can buy yet she felt like there was something missing.

She would just allow a nice hot bath to drown out the episodes of those hollow feelings.

* * *

"Hello Mr Kendall, this is Liliana Isley calling from Flower Haven Florist. I got your order for a premium Morning Meadow Bouquet with the gold heart locket, 2 happy Anniversary balloons, medium size teddy bear with a small box of chocolate.

Your purchase will be assembled and ready for pick up in 3 business days between the hours of 11 30a.m. to 1:15p.m. you will be called when it's finished. Thank you for choosing Flower Haven Florist and have a good day..." And with that Liliana hung up the phone with a slight sigh.

Turning to a computer to look over orders business was booming around this time of month for her florist shop here in South Gotham with the Dark Knight festival coming up there'll be plenty of orders to be filled

Liliana Isley Dent was the eldest of two daughters. Her and her younger sister Rosella where the children of Gotham's notorious criminals Pamela and Harvey; Infamously known as Poison Ivy and Two-face.

It wasn't easy growing up with parents such as Ivy and Two-Face. After their parents turned rogue, due to series of unfortunate events, the girls were taken in by their grandparents (Harvey's parents) who lived in Arkham City.

The sudden change that overcame their little family affected both of the girls. Their father was bearable sometimes only when Harvey was out. Their mothers obsession with plants was probably the most unbearable concerning the two. It's a wonder Liliana deals with plants at all, but the truth of the matter is Pamela always had a love for nature way before the accident and so did Liliana. As for Rosella, she didn't know who she resented more her mother or father. They both destroyed their family and what used to be and what could have been. In fact a while after their mother passed away Rosie had made the statement of saying _"good...I'm glad the bitch is dead...now half face can go and join her."_ Her statement earned her a slap in the face by her sister.

Lili went on to tell her in spite of it all they were still their parents. Rosella who was the splitting twin of her mother said before walking out of her sister's apartment. _'Yours maybe, Mines...died a long time ago. My grandparents are my mom and dad now.'_ This happen a couple of years ago and it was the last time the sisters' had spoke.

Rosella was definitely the unforgiving of the two sisters, while Liliana always kept a humble disposition.

Which is quite ironic being that Liliana got it the worse between the two of them as Rosella put it anyway.

But in spite of all that anger and bitterness Rosella had a very sweet angelic side.

After Rosella left Arkham city no one heard from her for months, until she called her grandparents and went on to make a routine to check in every now and then just to let everyone know she was okay and not to go looking for her. Rosie felt how could anyone find her when she couldn't even find herself? Lily told her grandparents when they hear from her sister to make sure they always let her know that she loves her and she sorry she's going through so much and she just wants her to come home.

While she patiently waited for the day for her sister to return home she had other things to keep her occupied her flower shop of course, volunteering at animal shelters, her ongoing hobby with book clubs, catalog representatives. And...

"Liliana you have a visitor," her florist assistant Sharon called out

And of course Jason Todd Wayne...

Liliana still sitting at her desk going over the online orders tilted her head with a warm smile in Jason's direction as he got closer to her working station walking over with such confidence his gaze on her was strong dark mysterious and seductive admiring the pale green sundress that complimented her skin the color of a fresh organic cream her pear shaped body sculpted like a porcelain ballerina doll her wavy bicep length light brown hair overlapping in layers so hungry to taste her lips that were oval plump and the color of a dark wine.

Lili got up from her desk, lightly shaking her wavy hair using her right hand to flip it over her shoulder swaying her body back and forth as she glided to him. Everything about this woman was poetic when she moved it was like watching a music note dance.

The florist shop compliment her grace flowers of all kind reflecting her beauty.

Making her hazel brown eyes shimmer.

"Is there something I can do for you Mr-"

Wayne, Jason Todd Wayne. But you can call me Jason, he said in response whispering the last sentence playfully.

Lily rewarding him with a smile and a slight blush.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of having Gotham's heir prince in my wake." Lili was acting shy and playful with her words. Standing on her tippytoes.

Jason got closer, rapping an arm around Liliana's waste pulling her in next to him as he smirked. "Well, for starters, you can let me taste those luscious lips," His voice was low, his hand captured her chin tilting it up upward osculating her lips with a quickness as he continued. "Take you out somewhere nice. Spoil you rotten. Have you all to myself."

"Well...that all sound so, auspicious and gratifying." The flower shop damsel exclaimed gleefully. Liliana never taking her eyes off of him the whole time this flirtatious Union began.

"I'm guessing this lavishment would be Mr Wayne's way of making up for not contacting me for 3 weeks..." Lily said stroking his cheek giving him a stern look before slowly pulling out of his embrace turning her back forwarding her direction to her desk fiddling with paperwork. Jason walked up behind her slowly putting his hands on her bicep kissing her shoulder lightly his lips smirking from behind her.

"Not answering phone calls, text messages, telegrams," she continued on without looking at him. Of course the last part of her referring to telegrams was sarcasm.

"Babe I'm sorry, I've been busy as hell. I-I've, I've been going through a lot these past few years. I Don't want anyone close to me getting caught up." He said with sincerity and honesty.

She then twirled around to face him. "You're not running around here in Gotham anymore with Robin Hood costumes on, are you?" Her voice was slightly filled with suspicion and Interrogation, with her head tilted as she looked up to him curling the corner of her mouth with one hand on her hip.

"What? No!" Jason exclaimed with a slight shocked look.

"I haven't put that thing on since I da- ran away from Gotham." Jason assured Lili. While half mentally beating himself for almost slipping up with his words no need for her to know or anyone else to know that he had actually died came back as the Arkham Knight.

And no need for her to know that he took on a new vigilante alias Red Hood.

But between the two, he was more concerned about her knowledge of the Arkham Knight then he was with Red Hood. If she ever found out he was the Arkham Knight, (or anyone outside of the bat family for that matter) he would probably lose her forever. Lili may not hold all the blame over his head, but she definitely would hand a good portion down his throat concerning her mother. Ivy gave her life fighting against Scarecrows' fear toxin. Crane may had created the fear toxin but the Arkham Knight was still a part of that regime.

Liliana wasn't the type of woman to hold grudges. It wasn't a part of her M.O. but with something as big as Arkham, even a woman like Liliana would be forced to come out of character. Jason didn't like to keep secrets from her but he couldn't risk losing her. Not again. This love between them began a very long time ago. when they were young teenagers. They were the modern day Romeo and Juliet, their parents we're enemies Harvey had a huge issue with it far more than Ivy did. Their parents forbid them to see each other. It came to the point where he and Lily ran away together for 3 months. They were found and force back to Gotham. Lili didn't see Jason for 6 months. Until one night he came to her bedroom window in Arkham City to spend one passionate night with her. That would be the last time she would see him. He disappeared without a trace. There where rumors throughout the streets and even media news outlets that the young prince of Gotham ran away from home he was presumed dead but after the Arkham Wars he resurfaced. Outsiders naturally would presume that he would, if he was alive, with everything concerning his family. With his father being unmasked. After he settled in, Jason took the novelty of making contact with Liliana her father now being a changed man told them he would no longer stand in their way and from there on they took things slow and it gradually build.

"Hey babe, listen, don't worry about it. I know you got a lot of things to work through. But you could answer my texts and phone calls to let me know you're okay. You had me kind of worried." She said she said while working on a flower order turning to him to give him a quick look. Liliana's facial expression and voice was filled with so much concern.

Jason pulled her into another embrace then is black leather jacket cool against her skin listen to me Liliana he started off looking into her eyes you are not going to lose me again I'm not going anywhere so stop being paranoid ok he saw in her eyes and the soft smile that crept up on her face that she believed in his words or that she tried to believe in them as much as she could he didn't need a verbal response that was enough for him.

"Now," he started off in a low tone as he caress the nape of her neck. "After you're done playing audition for the secret garden..." She laughed at his sarcasm and playfulness. "I want you to get ready for the night I'm taking you somewhere special."

"Gladly noted Mr Wayne. I can't wait for tonight!" They then pulled each other into a passionate kiss slowly breaking apart. "What are you doing in the meantime?" she asked curiously.

"I'm headed out to Wayne Manor." He revealed to her as he started to make his way out of the door. "Oh, ah, how are the girls doing and Alfred?" She call to him has his hand turn the knob on the glass door. He turned to look back at her. "The girls are doing great. Aaliya, she's good some days and others you know are different. She in and out you know. Jade is going to the first grade she's really excited. And Alfred is well...Alfred. He said smiling.

"That's good, tell them all I said hi."

"Noted, see you tonight beautiful"

and with that he walked out lightly closing the door behind him with her looking onto his departure she let out a pleasant sigh her heart is full bless things were really looking up she thought to herself as she finish rearranging bouquet of flowers for the orders that were being made out to her flower shop things were really starting to look up again she felt like she was walking on cloud nine even though she was filled with happiness she still felt like something was missing she really missed her sister her sister always popped into her mind the most when she was at her highest happiest point and it was with in that moment that something that Rosella once told her that would throw in a slight shred of doubt.

 _'Fate chose our parents to bring me into my tribulation and maybe one day fate will use them against you too, in a way that you will not expect._

 _And then we'll see how forgiving righteous and holier-than-thou you'll be in that day...'_

Their mother died being a hero in the end, their father had turned over a new leaf was married to Annabelle they were expecting a son, her business was blooming, her and Jason were starting over. All the madness was behind them she said to herself.

So why did the memory of her sister's words bother her so much?

* * *

It was late in the afternoon and everyone in the Masci household except Patricia had long left to start their day off at either work or school but not before indulging themselves into a yummy hot breakfast that was prepared by Patricia and Grandma Tilly.

Patricia's mother-in-law had left the house as well to visit a friend at a senior citizen building in the next town over. Pat was on a week's vacation from work so that left Patricia with the house all to herself.

Patricia had made one of the bedrooms into her personal office for work related purposes. She would review things, outline her cases, plan appointments. She would record her sessions she had with her patients and would watch and study them.

Right before her, was the case load of Harley Quinn. Some files reached as far back as her times in Arkham Asylum. Long before Trisha was acquainted with the Crown Princess. Of all the patients she's dealt with Harley Quinn was the most fascinating to her.

A young girl walking into Gotham looking for the promise to a bright future but she allowed it to be taken away from her obsession with the clown Joker. Then somewhere along the way she fell for the Batman, Jokers arch nemesis.

It's quite ironic the Batman was able to take the clown's jester from under his nose and fathered three of her children along the way.

Dr. Patricia Bergman Masci only knew the general things concerning all of this everything else she was hoping Harley could fill in.

Patricia wasn't big on Super hero vs villain things. Of course, every now and then she paid attention to major stories that made headline news such as Gotham being attacked with the fear toxin and Batman being unmasked and things like that couldn't simply be ignored.

Patricia ran her hand through her long black spiral curled hair as she scanned through Harley's case file in front of her. Sitting next to the left side of her chair was a briefcase filled with CDs of recorded sessions she had with Harley Quinn. All of them were dated and set in chronological order. Patricia was half expecting Harley to talk about her issues like any other depressed person; she wasn't prepared to hear a life story being told and it truly fascinated her and haunted her.

"Okay, let's see here Harleen Quinzel Wayne, sessions 1 through 5, sessions 6 through 10...I guess I'll reexamine the first few sessions."

Dr. Masci decided on while her computer finally comes on. She then took out a disk and popped it in, she opened the desk drawer reaching for her glasses. Putting them on, she waited until the disc loaded and clicked on session 4.

It wasn't the beginning of Harley Quinn story naturally they spoke about what landed her in the rehabilitation center in the first place she was already there for 16 months.

Patricia felt like she was going back in time as she watch these sessions once again play out...

 _"Referring to Crane of course?" Dr. Macy said in response to Harleys faded remark. 'He had to die?"_

 _"Yes that man- no, that monster needed to pay for what he did to my family." Harley's voice was filled with resentment she had her right arm elbow propped up on the table next to the window admiring the sunny weather from her room as she rested her chin in her palm. Quinn was wearing a pair of Capri jeans her sandals were the color of saddle wood. The top she was wearing was an all white spaghetti strapped naked Jane that were decorated in red roses that looked very realistic. The top part of the shirt wrapped around her torso was like a tank top and the bottom half that covered her back and stomach where in the forms of ruffles that reached past her hips. Her lips was in a glossy pink lipstick, black eyeliner, Diamond teardrop earrings and her blonde dyed hair was in tiny indivisual twisties. Each individual looking like a thread of yarn was pulled back into a single ponytail that rested on her back with a few strands overlapping in front of her face._

 _"My friend Red died because of him too" her facial expression looking kind of sad._

 _Did you getting revenge did it accomplish anything did it help with the grief of your loss? The Dr. Asked while taking notes._

 _She looked at the doctor smiling. "Well Did, it felt good to see his blood run. my only regret was I couldn't resurrect him and do it all over again!_

 _"Oh. I see. Ahh, Wasn't there another fellow involved in all of this._

 _"I believe they called him the Arkham Knight?"_

 _"Yeah, what about him?" Harley's eyes glaring hard at the doctor. "why ya keep bringin him up?"_

 _"What I'm trying to understand," Dr. Masci started as she slowly pulled off her glasses. Legs crossed, hands folded in her lap. "Through these sessions, I've noticed you show a lot of your anger and hatred towards Jonathan crane but you rarely talk about the Arkham Knight. Let alone any hostility. he was a part of scarecrows regime, I find it unethical that you don't hold this Arkham man with just as much responsibility...Why is that? Dr. Asked hoping this time to get an answer._

 _Harley Quinn froze in her chair trying to form words but choked on them she slowly turned her head._

 _Dr. Masci looked on to her behavior while giving her the moment to catch herself._

 _"Harley" Dr Masci called out softly._

 _"You know doc, I think I had enough for today why don't you come back another time." Harley spoke with a look of pain._

That's when Patricia pause the CD. throughout her sessions, patricia was trying to understand and figure out why Harley was so uptight about speaking about the Arkham Knight. Wasn't he just as guilty as Scarecrow? Not that she would condone or agree with Harley Quinn killing another person, but it would have made more sense for her to go after the Arkham Knight just as much as she wanted to take down Jonathan crane. Yet she froze at the mention of him. Patricia took out a few more CDs of their recording sessions examining pacifically when they spoke of the Arkham Knight and then something about Harley finally captured after many times of replaying Specific locations of the recorded sessions.

Just as Patricia was going deeply into investigation the phone began to ring. "Augh!"

"Hello?"

"Hey Trish, It's your girl here!"

"Oh, hey Gina what's good boo? Patricia responded your friend Regina Mills with the smile.

Nothing much I thought I call you being that you're on paid vacation seeing if you wanted to get together and turn it up so what you doing right now

nothing just sitting in the house doing some work related things

"What? You talking about that nut House job of yours? Girl! What's the point of you having paid vacation and you still at work? Regina said smacking her teeth. "Girl you need to take a break from them crazy people, get out the house and breathe girl

"You too much Gi..." Trish said shaking her head.

Regina started to respond but Patricia's focus on her friend begin to trail off as begin to look at the computer screen. She started to notice something with Harley Quinn's body language. Something about it that caught her attention that she didn't pay much attention to before. Whenever Patricia brought up the Arkham Knight, Harley Quinn's reaction and body language read that of a person who is trying to hide something or protect something. her body language read that of a person that wanted to secure something and if so, if this was the case, what was it?

"Listen Gigi i have to get back at you some came up,"

"Alright Tee, if you say say so. Don't forget to call me back!"

"I wont, bye."

"kisses"

And with that, the two friends hung up.

A few minutes had passed and Patricia kept rewinding the same part on session 4. She scooted up in her chair as she took a sip of coffee, glaring at Harley Quinn noticing her patient eyes was closely affixiate on something. She popped in other CDs of their sessions together rewinding and fast forwarding them to parts spoken about the Arkham Knight. Until Patricia finally noticed through all those work frames Harley Quinn's eyes were strongly on the photo of her son...Jason Todd.


	3. Chapter Three: Domino Effect

A/N: **Sorry it took me so long to update I have a lot going on and on top of that I'm planning other fanfiction's.**

 **I really try my best with this chapter and I hope it makes up for lost time. There's definitely more to come this story will be very long it's probably looking at a good number of 40+ chapters.**

 **Probably by the time the sixth chapter is around it will go into the origins of Harley Quinn and Batman's romantic history and how it all began.**

 **Which I will be very excited to write about.**

 **Also to let the readers know that I will probably have to rearrange a few things in the first chapter. I'm making Helena Wayne older than Jason. I decided to change this because her being younger than him doesn't fit into the story.**

 **Also to let readers know I'm on archiveofourown./org and wattpad.**

 **Ao3: Same as this one**

 **Wattpad: Neo_Skiy_Serenity**

 **If you have any questions or requests is and would like to leave a review your welcome to do so thank you for your love and thank you for your support.**

 **Chapter Three:** _Domino Effect_

 _In the middle of the journey of our life,_

 _I came to myself within a dark wood where the straight way was lost._

 _-Dante Alighieri_

* * *

"Mommy, why you away so long? Can you come home today? I don't want you to hide for killing the bogeyman anymore!" Little Jade muttered sadly under her breath through the phone. Alfred was standing beside the young child. Jade was unaware of her mother's circumstances being that she was too young to understand. She was three going on four when her mother went away and her caregivers simply told her that her mother was on vacation. Harley didn't want any of her younger children to visit her in a place like Blairsden even though it was way better than Arkham Asylum but that's all beside the point.

Where on earth could she have gotten the assumption her mother killed the 'bogeyman' as Jade put it.

"My poor little muffin don't be sad, momma'll be home soon. And hey, don't worry you have plenty of company with you right there until then." Harley said.

"I don't want company with anybody I just want you come home!" Jade said with a pout talking through her teeth.

Harley had deep frown expressions forming on her forehead. This separation was not easy on any of them. Although Jason was a regular visitor at Blairsden Hall Asylum, she began skyping sessions with her two younger children hoping it would make her separation from them much easier on them. Especially Jade who was her mother's hip hugger. Things got old quickly with Jade she wanted it her way or no way...very spoiled.

But with this situation what five year old would want to be away from their mother for a year and a half. It was within moments like this where Harley would mentally wrestle with herself on the decision of killing the Scarecrow. She definitely felt he needed to pay, but in the same sense was it all worth losing her freedom and depriving her children and loved ones?

"J-Jade, listen to mommy honey," Harleen managed to say through her daughters whining and pouting. The conversation was cut short when Jade slammed the phone down on the kitchen table and folded her arms with an upset face.

She got up from the table and begin to storm out.

"Miss Jade, would you still like to have your snack? Mr Alfred would be dearly saddened that these delicious chocolate chip cookie smores you suggest I make goes to waste." Alfred begin to call after the young little girl.

She yelled no back at him with an attitude.

Alfred picked up the phone placing it on his ear.

He had become accustomed to Jade's angry, hot-tempered outburst.

"Mrs. Wayne..."

"Yeah Mistah Al I'm still here," Harley response was quick.

Harley's fingers managed to wrap around repeatedly on her spiral curls as she continued to speak.

"OK, so mommy killed the boogeyman, have any idea where she got that from?"

"Madame Wayne, I assure you, I do not know. But perhaps the young girl could have picked it up through gossip during preschool at some point?"

"Oh Alfred I doubt that-"

"It's quite possible madam you are after all the widow of a very wealthy 'unmask' vigilante. And the daughter of two interesting figures." Alfred said with calm.

Harley let out a heavy sigh. Harley was different from other women that live the high end celebrity life. She was so down to earth rarely had any regard for paparazzi's, news reporters, none of that ever phased her she lived carefree. But not with the stuck up nose-in-the-air type attitude. She was just simple.

Playboy billionaire marrying the clown princess of crime was probably one of the biggest Scandals out there.

Even though they were involved long before she became a jester to Gotham's Madman Joker. But that was kept buried with the rest of many secrets.

And even before she turn to a life of crime her reputation in Gotham had already perceived her. Having parents that formed many scandals in Gotham already made her the target of tabloid interest. Harleen's Colombian mother Angela was a former FBI agent that had an affair with her married childhood sweet heart.

But Angela's first love wasn't just any old person, he was once the biggest Kingpin drug disputer in Gotham City. James st. Patrick. He was a man of African American and Cuban descent. In Gotham's criminal underworld he was known as Ghost. Over time, James was given this nickname because he was a person that everyone knew exist. Yet nobody knew who he was. He was a man that hid in plain sight. And only few knew that Ghost's identity was James st. Patrick.

Not even Angela had knowledge of this until later on in the affair. She had been working Undercover to take down the root of Gotham's drug cartel when she discovered who Ghost really was. Angela was a very young teenager when she left Gotham and came back after she finish Law School. She knew when they were teenagers that James was into the drug trading business. But when she returned, she thought Jamie (as she called him) had turned over a new Leaf. Seeing that he was the owner of a club called Truth. To the public eye, James was only a club and laundry mat owner. But those were only fronts to cover his illegal assets.

In the middle of their affair James confessed to Angela that he was married with three children. In turn she revealed that she was seeing someone also but Angela was only using Greg to get to the top of her firm.

The truth of the matter the affair added a lot of fuel to an already existing chaos surrounding Gotham. In the end, Ghost was brutally murdered along with his two older children that he had with his wife. Harley's father was a well-respected man in Gotham until the cat was out of the bag of the kind of man he truly was. Her mother took a huge hit from having an affair with this man that was once shrouded in secrets.

Angela took a huge loss with this she was forced to resign from her job and forced to wear a badge of Shame. Her reputation was destroyed behind this. Gotham didn't feel like home anymore so she left heartbroken and three months pregnant and headed to Brooklyn New York and stayed with a long-time best friend, Raffaele Quinzel.

The future was Bleak and uncertain for Angela despite the love and support around her. She didn't know how she would fit back into society let alone getting another job in a law firm. But her master's degree called for it so she had to try her best to get her foot back in the door for what she worked hard to achieve. Lucky for her Raffaele's brother Devaney, was an ATF agent.

And being that Angela was a longtime family friend, it took her no time to get back on board.

But not before Riff Raff 'a nickname given to Raffaele told her to enjoy her pregnancy and that she could start after the baby was born. By the time Harley was born her mother was already romantically involved with Raffaele.

The day Harley was born was the day Angela got a marriage proposal from Riff. Angela accepted the proposal, Riff went on to adopt the baby girl and her mother named her Harleina Francisca Quinzel.

Several years into the couple's marriage there small family welcomed another addition and she was given the name Anjanette Marie Quinzel.

Harleen spent the first 15 and a half years of her life in Brooklyn until tragedy struck and her family was involved in a car crash on their way to her gymnastics Champion Cup Tournament. Harley's father was killed instantly in the crash her mother was in a coma for a month before waking up. Anjanette was lucky she left the car accident with a few scrapes and a broken leg.

Angela was placed in a rehabilitation center while her two children were cared for by relatives in Gotham.

And the rest for Harley was history.

Alfred's words had the tendency to cause one's mind to relive things and Dawn on memories.

Harley's life was one big mess she bumped into Misfortune after misfortune. It was a wonder how she could carry on a passive attitude at all. And the funny thing about it is that it wasn't always like that. Maybe that's what led to her mental breakdown holding it all in and never dealing with her problems. But there's one thing for sure, her children are the only thing that ever made sense.

Harley never wanted her children to live in her shadow of failures, disappointment and misfortune like she had to with her mother.

When Harley came to live in Gotham she had learned the truth concerning her mother through gossip and Whispers And every day judgmental people.

She would be damned if her children had to learn anything concerning her through the mouths of people who didn't even care for this family.

"I gotta get out of this place Alfred what good am I to my children being locked in here Harley's voice had a thick upsetting undertone.

Being locked up always made things extra intense for her.

"Mrs. Wayne I understand that Jason and your sister are your regular visitors at Blairsden. Although I know you would rather not have the girls visit you at this place," Alfred begin saying as he continued to prepare snacks and hors d'oeuvres it was close approaching 2:30 Aaliya would be getting out of school soon and while Jade decided to skip out on snack time, Jade and her friends sure wouldn't.

"Perhaps we can set up arrangements for you to spend the day with the girls? Aaliya doesn't show much withdrawal as Jade I know the separation is just as hard on her as it is on her little sister." Said Alfred. His eyes were then focused towards the kitchen window as he poured fresh lemonade into individual glasses. Jason's motorcycle pulled up in the driveway.

"I know the roar of that motorcycle anywhere. That's my boy ain't it?"

"You are correct mrs. Wayne."

Harley was still on the other end contemplating on whether she should go with Alfred's suggestion to let the girls come and see her.

It wasn't like Blairsden was like Arkham Asylum it was far more luxurious and sure they have programs for family get-togethers. In all honesty, there was nothing really stopping the girls from coming to Blairsden. Maybe a part of her not wanting her daughters to see her was do to her own insecurities it really wasn't a bad place in spite of the dark spooky history it carried.

"We'll see Alfred. I'll I'll think about it." Harley said in a low tone.

"No need to haste madam take all the time you need." Alfred responded.

"Tell Jason that I'll call him later to discuss this little matter. "

"As you wish mrs. Wayne."

"AND SAVE ME SOME SNACKS! Ya know, for when I get home. Make sure you hide them in a nice place!" Harley said with a cheerful smile.

"Of course Madam. After all, nothing says welcome home like an old tray of hors d'oeuvres accumulated over time with salmonella." Alfred spoke with certainty.

"Yeah..." Harley agreed in a sheepish way.

* * *

Ever since Wayne Manor was destroyed the family took residence in one of the many mansions owned by them in Gotham. None of them were as big as Wayne Manor but they were just as luxurious.

Everything they own catered to the privilege life they lived. From mansion, to yachts, private owned Islands Jets, planes, you name it.

He didn't really like Wayne Manor which was referred to as alpha base he always felt like it was pointless having all those rooms when very few people lived there.

But Wayne Haven was a three-story home with a good number of rooms It was a home simple enough for his taste. A home perfect for raising a family. A family he wanted to Build with Liliana.

If she would have him...of course she would. They've waited long enough there were no more obstacles in their way.

Fantasies of the life he dreamed of having swim before his Conscience he slightly smirked at the thought of it all.

Jason slowly got off of his red ARAC ZXS motorcycle and put the lock code on it. He straightened out his BlackCoffee Leather Jacket as he walked towards the mailbox. Before he reached to open it his eyes quickly caught a glimpse in the windows on the far left. The window belonging to an office that was built within the house.

His eyes caught sight of Damien and suddenly he got a sour feeling within his aura.

He never got along with his older brother and him being there was never good for Jason.

Flashes of unpleasant memories begin to swim around Jason's mind.

Damien made a lot of trouble for Jason throughout the years.

He did a lot of mischievous things towards Jason some of it was the typical big brother torture but there were other times when things got very dark.

He just glared at the window as his hands closed the opening to the mailbox. It was empty. There was nothing in there. If there was mail earlier, Alfred most likely are ready got to it first.

It was windy and kind of chilly outside which was strange being that it was the beginning of August. The clouds covered the sky and took on a smoky color hiding the sun.

Jason turned his attention away from the window and reflected on his quiet surroundings.

Then he saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of His sister Jade.

She was sitting on one of the swings to her playground set in the backyard with her tiny fingers wrapped around it's supporting ropes.

She didn't look her normal happy self her head was down looking towards the ground.

Jason leaving behind the terrible memories of Damien he begin to pace forward towards his little sister.

Jade didn't look up as her brother approach and took a seat on the other swing next to her.

Jason turned to look at her and smiled. Her head was still down she had a pouty look on her face.

"Hey JaJa," he started off.

No answer.

"Squeaky, I know somethings wrong. And you know that you can tell me anything. What's going on? Why the long face today?"

Still no answer. What a stubborn little girl Jade is.

He let out a deep sigh as his eyes wandered away from her and off into the distance and finally looking up at the gloomy sky.

The corner of his mouth begin to form and a slight smile he turned to his sister and begin to say.

"The sun is hiding because you're not smiling to make it shine Jade. Why don't you put on a happy face."

He was never there really good with kids and if he wanted to build a life with Lili he better start practicing a little bit more. Because she was the family oriented type and he was bracing himself to bring many children into this world. But who was he fooling, he's not the family man type he's too wild and free.

"I don wanna smile I want mommy!" Jade muttered under her breath with her head still looking downward her chin touching her chest.

But he love the woman so much that he was willing to compromise. Hopefully, his children won't be as stubborn as his little sisters.

Jason's mind begins to wander yet again of the many things that transpired these pass few years. He couldn't help but allow a bit of guilt to sink in.

He was the closest thing to a father figure that Jade ever really had outside of Alfred.

It's all his fault that his family is in this tough spot right now. If it wasn't for him his little sister wouldn't be crying for her mommy.

Jade reminded him of himself when he was very little he was a mama's boy he was Harleys Little hip hugger as a toddler. Aaliya was the more independent one.

"It's stupid!" Jade broke the silence.

"What's stupid Squeaky?" Her big brother asked arching an eyebrow looking at her in wonder.

"That mommies hiding for killing the bogeyman."

Why would she get in trouble for it? Isn't the bogeyman a bad guy?" Jade told him.

Jason turned to her with a start his mouth pop halfway open he quickly got off of the swing and kneeled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Jade, where'd you get that from?" He said quickly with concern.

Jade had a still look on her face and contemplating in her head on rather she should tell.

"It's all right Squeak you can tell me I'm your big brother you can tell me anything." Jason reassured with a warm smile.

"But I can't I don't want him to be mad at me."

"Who you don't want to get mad at you?" Whoever this person was they better worry about him going mad on them.

"Damien-" she quickly put her hands on her mouth and her eyes got wide. "Oops."

Jason held on to Jade shoulders and continue to look at her on and off through wandering eyes as his mind registered what was just said.

Jade continue to look at him as she begins to ask. "Am I in trouble?" Jason was taken out his thoughts by the question.

"No. No baby you're not in trouble."

He told her shaking his head.

Looking to the ground and then back at her his face was unreadable. Yet there was a hint of anger and displeasure there he had to grow up dealing with Damien's resentment and mistreatment. He'd be damned if his little sister will have to go through the same thing. Enough is enough. It was one thing when he and Damien were children but he is a grown ass man now. And he is about to catch a grown ass whippin.


End file.
